


we're gonna be spontaneous (and sexy)

by celine (kaihun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy & Documentary, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oh Sehun-centric, Strangers to Lovers, Yoga Instructor Jongin, YouTuber Sehun, beach date, side chansoo (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/celine
Summary: In which YouTuber Sehun goes on prank dates on the beach for the views, until he ends up on a real one with a sexy stranger named Jongin.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	we're gonna be spontaneous (and sexy)

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by [this gif](https://i.ibb.co/2FxBv4r/Ef-Uhkdp-Xk-AAo-Sxf.gif) & the video it's from, [Instant Date On A Beach](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR2MGE6R2Bk) by Stuart Edge. This was just for fun, and is super rushed (I'm procrastinating fest fic writing help) so don't take it too seriously ty
> 
> As a disclaimer: I'm in no way affiliated with the original creator, Stuart Edge, nor claim any rights to their idea or video content. This fic is for nonprofit purposes only
> 
> If you have a twitter account, check out/join my [94s Day giveaway](https://twitter.com/kaiihun/status/1301538700422197250)! Click for more info. It ends Sep 18.

“I’ve got it!” Chanyeol announces, slamming his hands down on the table hard enough to rattle it.

Sehun continues to eat a forkful of his souffle pancakes unperturbed, but he quirks an eyebrow up at Chanyeol in question.

“Hear me out: a random person walking along the beach finds a curious-looking button that’s just begging to be pressed. What happens when they press it?”

Chanyeol pauses long enough that Sehun realizes he’s actually expecting Sehun to guess. “I don’t know, water squirts them in the face?”

“No. Boring, dude. That’s like, fifth grade level pranking.”

“We’ve done similar pranks for our last few videos,” Sehun points out. 

“And that’s exactly why we need to step up our game. We’ve barely been getting any views, not since the cake video that went viral last year. We need something on that level to truly make a name for ourselves. We can’t be one-hit wonders, Sehun!”

Last year, Chanyeol and Sehun started their own YouTube channel called What A Life Entertainment, where they specialized in making comedic videos. At first they started out by filming random pranks on their friends, and after they gained a few thousand subscribers, they expanded to prank complete strangers. Their most successful video to date is still It’s A Cake! where they strategically replaced objects with cake impersonations and filmed the chaotic results. They owed a lot of their project’s success to Chanyeol's pâtissier boyfriend, Kyungsoo, who had made all the impossibly-realistic cakes; the fame gave him the opportunity he needed to open his own bakery in LA, which was doing very well.

Chanyeol and Sehun, however, have been suffering from a creative block. All the ideas they’ve had since then didn’t execute well on video, but they still had something of a cult following for the vlogs they uploaded from time to time. Which Chanyeol was rather bitter about, because he attributes their popularity to all the fangirls who only seem to care about their looks. Sehun isn’t blind - he knows what he and Chanyeol look like, but he understands that Chanyeol wants them to be recognized for their comedic talent first and foremost. And while Sehun agrees, he still reacted somewhat differently - he was more open to the idea that they expand their channel past comedy, and use all their skills to their advantage. Currently, he’s considering doing those skincare routine and ootd videos that are super popular in the beauty and fashion side of YouTube, but it isn’t something he has discussed with Chanyeol, yet.

For the past few days, Chanyeol has been pitching a bunch of new prank ideas that Sehun wasn’t really vibing with. But he has to admit, Chanyeol’s determination to succeed is infectious.

“Okay, so, tell me what happens.”

“They get an instant date on the beach!” Chanyeol yells. Sehun can tell he’s very excited about this. “We have a crew ready on scene, in hiding until the button is pressed, of course - that prepares two chairs, and a table set for lunch - or dinner! in like, 5 seconds, complete with a beautiful date - courtesy of us - on the other side of the table.” Chanyeol smirks. “So, am I a genius or what?”

Already kind of loving the idea, Sehun grins. Chanyeol may have found just the one to get them back on the map. “I’m intrigued, dude. So then we just film how the date goes?” he asks. The comedic possibilities are endless.

“Yup.”

“But are we taking sexualities into account here? Like how do we decide who their date is going to be? Is this going to be a one-size fits all sort of thing?”

“Yeah, we won’t be asking about preference beforehand. Or more like we can’t - not without ruining the surprise of it all. So it’ll be part of the fun to see how they react to such a sudden situation. I mean, we don’t even know if these people are single and looking in the first place. They could be married for all we know! All they did was press a button, with absolutely no idea what they were going to get out of it. It’s a risk they must’ve been willing to take.”

“Whatever happens, happens. Curiosity killed the cat, as they say,” Sehun continues, nodding in agreement. 

“Exactly. Hopefully we don’t get any weirdos or homophobic assholes, but I’ll break it up as soon as I can tell things are going south. In some cases it’ll be obvious, though. Like anyone wearing a MAGA hat? Mission abort. Instant date crew! Do not engage.”

Sehun snorts. “Okay, Chanyeol, you got me. I’m 100% down with this. It’s going to be so fucking funny.”

*

"Hey guys, it's me, Chanyeol, and [points to Sehun] Sehun of What A Life! We're going to be in Santa Monica today creating an instant date by the beach, along with our favorite influencer, Joy! It'll be a blast. We're going to be spontaneous."

"-and sexy," Sehun adds, and the camera zooms into his face as he winks.

Chanyeol laughs. "Anyway, hope you enjoy, and make sure to like, comment, and subscribe. You know the deal."

*

Jongin is walking along Santa Monica beach in his speedo carrying only a towel, in search of a good spot to lay out and squeeze in some last-minute tanning before the sun sets. He’s normally a swim trunks kind of guy, but he got a really bad tan line from surfing the other day that he’s trying to get rid of. He’s proud of his body - he has to be, because he works out regularly as part of his _job_ , but still, a speedo feels strangely revealing. It’s the norm in Europe, he’s well-aware, and according to GQ it’s finally becoming more of a thing in the U.S. But as far as Jongin can tell, he’s the only man out on the pier right now who’s rocking a speedo. He’s allowed to feel a little self-conscious about it, right?

As he’s walking he does some people-watching, too. There’s quite a few people already tanning on the beach, and some tourist types walking along the pier. He notices a guy decked out in black pants and a black hoodie with the hood pulled up over his head, which is kind of weird because it’s like, 90°F outside. The dude must be sweating like crazy right now. Unless he has a condition, Jongin reminds himself. Maybe he’s anemic or something, or he can’t be exposed to too much sunlight. You never know.

He’s about to pass the guy, but then he notices this set-up the guy is standing in front of, that he’s pretty sure wasn’t there the other day. It’s a vertical, black pole coming from the ground that reaches waist-level. Intrigued, Jongin steps closer to investigate, and there’s a big red button on top that’s just begging to be pressed. Jongin looks up at the guy, who's maybe an inch taller than him, still standing there with his hands in his pockets, staring at his feet. Is he about to get Punk'd or something?

Well, might as well press the button and find out, Jongin decides.

*

Sehun was not aware that he’d be tasked to be one of the dates on their Instant Date on the Beach prank. He’d assumed he’d have one of the back-up roles, like maybe he’d be the server during the date. But no, Chanyeol insisted that Sehun needed to have a starring role in this production, alongside Joy, one of their closest friends and a regular cameo on their channel.

As Chanyeol and Sehun had expected, Joy was a huge hit for all the dates, whether they were men, women, or non-binary. She had close to a 95% success rate for the stranger deciding to stay for the instant date experience instead of bolting away in fear. When Joy needed a break, she switched out with Sehun, who, unexpectedly enough, found himself enjoying the dates more than he thought he would. And not to brag, but he was popular across the board, himself.

Before long, Joy and Sehun had a little competition going on between them, seeing how many positive date experiences they could rack up, and when that proved to be too easy, how many they could convince to go on a second date. Chanyeol was onto something when he decided to cast them for the starring roles. 

They had arrived at Santa Monica beach a little late around 2 p.m., and by 5 p.m., they had footage of at least six dates they could use for the final video. There were way more encounters than that, but most of the time the unsuspecting stranger backed out as soon as they realized what the hell was happening. Only a brave few agreed to sit down and continue with the filming, if only for the free food they got to eat during the date. Still, most of the dates only lasted for 10 minutes tops, as there wasn’t enough chemistry, or even comedy, for the date to continue any further. A lot of the dates were just downright awkward, and not even in a funny way. More like ‘this is too fucking embarrassing to watch, I’d rather die’.

Most of the beach-goers are now aware of the prank that’s going on, so the novelty seems to have worn off on them. But Chanyeol decides they still need more footage. The stylists refresh Joy and Sehun's makeup and hair during downtime, which Chanyeol is using for them to regroup.

“I can see you’re both having the time of your lives, but remember we’re here for the comedy,” Chanyeol reminds them. “Use funny pick-up lines. We need to make the viewers laugh!”

Sehun isn’t the best at pick-up lines - he’s used to being on the receiving end of them. Hey, he’s just stating facts here. At the moment it’s Joy’s turn to stand by the button, so he busies himself by searching up some corny pick-up lines on his phone. Eventually he gets bored of that, and he goes back to people-watching to see who Joy’s next date might be. In the distance is a guy in a speedo, who immediately catches Sehun’s eye. Even from this distance, Sehun can tell that on a scale of 10, the guy is a solid 100.

Sehun casually walks up to Joy. “Heyy. So I know it’s your turn but I think you deserve another break, what do you say?”

Joy squints her eyes at him, suspicious. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” Sehun replies, doing his award-winning impression of innocence.

Joy looks behind him and sees the speedo guy approaching, too. “Oh, I see what you’re doing, Oh Sehun. You think you’re slick, huh? Thanks for the concern, but I think I can handle this one.”

Sehun sighs, knowing he’ll have to pull out the big guns to convince her. “I’ll be your personal photographer for a whole day at a location of your choice. For free.”

Joy gasps. “Damn, you really know how to win a lady’s heart, don’t you, Sehun? Congratulations, you've got yourself a deal.”

They shake hands, and Sehun assumes position in the black tear-away clothes that get pulled off by the crew when the date is initiated. As Mr. Heartthrob in a Speedo gets closer, Sehun feels his heart rate picking up in anticipation, which none of his other instant dates managed to accomplish. God, but what if he doesn’t even press the button? No, he will press the button! Sehun manifests this into existence.

Just as Sehun thinks the guy is going to pass him and readies himself for disappointment, the guy takes a step back to examine the button. He looks around to check for any signs he’s about to get Punk’d, before shrugging and slamming the button down like he’s on Jeopardy.

Yes! First date is in the bag! Now to use every single one of his charms to try and secure a second one.

*

Chanyeol zooms in to capture the guy’s facial expression during the five seconds it takes for their six-person crew to push a seat under him, set the table and pour him a glass of water, and have Sehun sitting across from him, looking dashing in a suit and tie.

Surprisingly enough, the guy takes it mostly in stride, and as he gets settled into his chair, his attention focuses on Sehun, who’s clearly using every trick in the book. 

*

Sehun runs his fingers through his long, black hair, and flashes his handsome date a grin. “Man, am I _starving_.”

“What’s going on here?” the guy asks, but his voice sounds more amused than disturbed.

“It’s our first date,” Sehun replies, as if it’s obvious. “A dinner date by the beach, what could be more romantic than that?”

“Oh.” The guy stops to process this, then he smiles. “It _is_ very romantic. Sorry, you just caught me off-guard - I've never been wooed like this before. And my name’s Jongin. And you are?”

“Sehun,” he replies, and they shake hands over the table. “Nice to meet you, Jongin, and I'm happy you approve of my methods. I love your outfit, by the way," he adds, making it obvious that he's checking Jongin out. "You really dressed up for this."

Jongin laughs, and it sounds like a high-pitched giggle that Sehun is incredibly endeared by. “Yeah, uh, well. I was about to go tanning. But that was before you caught my attention."

“Well, I’m glad you find me so distracting,” Sehun says, feeling a little smug now. "I'm distracted by you, too. You’re the most handsome guy I've seen all day. Maybe even all my life."

"Coming from you? Wow, I'm flattered. Now that your hoodie is out of the way, I have to say the attraction is definitely mutual, Sehun."

Oh, okay, so this? This was definitely happening. A second date was totally in the horizon. “So, Jongin, tell me about yourself,” Sehun says, pretending to look through the menu their waiter had given them.

“I’m 26, a yoga instructor, and… I love dogs. What about you?”

“Woah, I’m 26, too! And I also love dogs. What are the chances,” Sehun says excitedly, choosing not to comment on the yoga instructor part. Thoughts of Jongin’s flexibility are too much for him to handle at the moment, and by the look on Jongin’s face, he knows that, too. “And I, uh. I make YouTube videos for fun. You’re in one of them, in full disclosure,” he clarifies. “Are you okay with getting filmed and everything?”

“Sure, as long as I get to keep talking with you.” Jongin winks.

Oh god, Sehun's heart just fluttered. "I can’t tell if you’re just doing this for the views, or if you’re actually into me," Sehun says, strangely doubtful all of a sudden.

“I could say the same about you.” Jongin takes a sip of water before meeting Sehun’s gaze. “Did you use the same lines you used on me on all the other dates you went on today?”

Sehun detects a hint of jealousy there. Spicy. “Trust me when I say the other dates I’ve been on today have nothing on you.”

“So I’m not just imagining our chemistry right now,” Jongin says, leaning forward.

“I don’t know, I think I need some more convincing myself.” Sehun smiles, daring Jongin to make the next move.

“How about we get that first kiss out of the way, then? Gotta make sure we're compatible, right?” There's a look in his eye that says he's down for way more than just kissing.

“Oh, fuck yes."

They don’t make it to the first course before they’re making out over their precariously-balanced table, and the crew has to rush forward to stop everything from toppling over.

“AND CUT!” Chanyeol shouts in exasperation, while Joy claps at the free show.

*

"Sorry, Chanyeol, gotta head out a little early... Joy, do you mind holding down the fort?" Sehun asks, but Jongin is already pulling him away - he isn't sure where, but hopefully it's someplace private where they can continue to make out in peace. And maybe do some more... fun stuff they couldn't with the cameras rolling. The sun is kissing Jongin's skin in the most deliciously distracting way, and he just can't wait to get another taste of him.

Joy winks and shoots him finger guns signaling her approval, and Sehun grins.

*

"Leave it to Sehun to turn a prank date into a real one," Joy says, cracking up. "I really gotta hand it to him."

Chanyeol shakes his head, but he's used to Sehun's antics. It'll be fine - Joy can easily secure a few more dates on her own, so maybe another hour and they'll have enough footage without Sehun. He's going to make Sehun do _all_ the editing later, though.

*

What A Life Ent.’s Instant Date On The Beach! video was an instant hit, going viral overnight and in just 24 hours, it reached 3 million views. A huge part of that was due to its discovery by "stan Twitter". What Sehun later found out was that Jongin was already a semi-popular YouTuber himself - he had a few yoga vids up on his studio’s YouTube channel that racked up views among yogis and non-yogis alike (the latter called him a thirst trap in the top comments). When his viewers realized it was Jongin in the Instant Date video, they made gifs, posted them on Twitter, and the rest was history. The video ended up boosting popularity of their respective channels, with both gaining thousands of new subscribers since then.

Instant Date On A Beach was definitely clickbait, however - while Sehun and Jongin’s date was the thumbnail and first 5 seconds of the video, Chanyeol had edited out the rest of their date for privacy purposes. That of course fueled the intrigue, so most of the comments demanded they get the full story.

I find it sus that the first couple was edited out? Are they dating fr now or

what happened to that first couple?? hello

Is that Kim Jongin? Of Kai Yoga Studio? I swear that's him

omg plz tell me those first 2 dudes are dating now

I FUCKING HATE CLICKBAIT FUCK Y’ALL

Still, the majority enjoyed the video as a whole - there were a lot of hilarious scenes, and Chanyeol included all the best one-liners from both Joy and Sehun’s dates. He also managed to capture their competitive streak, which viewers were apparently living for.

Damn joy is popular with the ladies and sehun got all the married dudes wtf

Why were all the straight people in the dates lowkey weirdos though? 

The man who asked Joy if she wanted kids? I'm calling the police

Did sehun and/or joy end up with real dates after this? Asking for a friend

Sehun got with Jongin from Kai Yoga y'all, check out his channel he's super sexy. Sehun's a lucky guy

THIS IS THE GAY CONTENT WE TRULY DESERVE

Wait so Joy won right? I counted. Unless Sehun left with that hot dude, then I guess he really won in the end. lol

With the video’s success, Sehun and Chanyeol got to collaborate with other YouTube content creators to produce more comedy skits and vlogs, broadening their target audience and increasing overall viewership. Additionally, Sehun finally talked to him about expanding to beauty and fashion, and Chanyeol backed him all the way. After all, he reminded Sehun - they started this channel for fun, to do what they loved. It didn’t have to be strictly comedy all the time. They had a little bonding moment after that, hugging with tears in their eyes and everything.

It’s been six months now, and Sehun and Jongin are still going strong. Sure, their relationship is rather unconventional - they went on their first date for a prank video, went on their second date an hour later, and got to third base by the end of the night. For both of them, that was definitely moving fast, but they were both consenting adults, and as long as they were happy, what was the problem? Sehun stayed the entire night over at Jongin’s apartment to find out just how flexible Jongin really was, and it didn’t feel weird the morning after. In fact, Sehun even stayed for breakfast, and they went on their third date later that night. They enjoyed each other's company and found they clicked way more than just in the bedroom, so it only made sense for them to start going out for real.

“What is it now, date number 100?” Jongin wonders out loud. They’re walking near the Santa Monica pier holding their towels, sunscreen, a sun umbrella, and a picnic basket, looking for a free spot to lay out on the sand.

“Oh man, you just spoiled the surprise,” Sehun replies, groaning. “I thought you lost count around date 60.”

“Okay, don't be mad but I really did lose count, we've been on so many! That was a genuine guess,” Jongin confesses. "Has it really been 100 dates since then?”

"Yup. Crazy, right? I still remember our first one like it was yesterday."

"Good thing I decided to press that button," Jongin says. He turns back to shoot Sehun a smile that still takes his breath away. It's just as disarming as the first time he saw Jongin smile from across that makeshift table on their instant date, and he doesn't think the effect will ever wear off.

Instant Date On The Beach was a success in more ways than one. More important than its popularity, it won Sehun a hundred dates with Jongin so far, and hopefully an infinite more, enough for them both to lose count.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 94s day, and happy (belated) Joy Day ♡


End file.
